Microfluidics is often involved in systems that use micro-analysis devices to process or control microfluids. It is an emerging interdisciplinary subject involving chemistry, fluid physics, microelectronics, new materials, and biomedical engineering. Electrowetting panel plays an extremely important role in the development of microfluidic technology. Due to its miniaturization, integration, and portability, the electrowetting panel integrates the functions of sampling, reaction, separation and detection of samples, and has great development potential and broad application prospects in the fields of chemical synthesis, biomedical, environmental monitoring, etc.
However, the electrowetting panel according to existing technology may have low driving efficiency for droplets, and may not be able to simultaneously move multiple droplets. The disclosed driving method for electrowetting panel is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.